


Weird Groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Armin has a slight crush on Jean, Even levi cleans the groupchat, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Has Plot, Junior High, Levi cleans everything, Love Confessions, Love triangles ;), M/M, Mikasa and Jean are friends, More characters to be added, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Plot, Plot Twists, So much love triangles, Suggestions, eren and jean are friends, groupchat au, just fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tbh im not really sure what to put as the summary but:Mikasa and Armin formed a groupchat in a messaging app and added Eren, at the end Eren added almost everyone in the school and everything became chaotic. Drama included.a junior high AU-on small hiatus-





	Weird Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attack on Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615380) by [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565), [Lordofdeathn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn). 



> This was highly inspired by the story above.I just loved it so much ^_^  
> I did not copy the story, neither the plot. But I give credits to the story above for giving me such a wild imagination xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of history

**GROUP CHAT LETSPARTY101**

*** _username_ Eren_yeager _was invited to group chat_ LETSPARTY101***

*** _username_ Eren_yeager  _accepted invitation*_**

 

**Eren_yeager:** uh hi

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** hey sweetie

 

**Eren_yeager:** who df are you

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** M to the I to the KASA

**Eren_yeager:** um ok

 

**Eren_yeager:** oh hey, I didn't know you had this messaging app

 

**Eren_yeager:** I mean i thought it was for announcements by the teachers*

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** i want to scream

 

**Eren_yeager:** wtf all of a sudden??? Your like in the room next to mine

 

**cutieblondie:** yeah we made a group chat so we could do stuff 

 

**Eren_yeager:** Oh this is a group chat? -Ah yeah it is, btw WHOS YOU

 

**cutieblondie:** your fav blondie hoe

 

**Eren_yeager:** Erwin is that you I AM SO HORRIFIED RIGHT NOW WHAT DID I JUST READ WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THE SAME GROUP CHAT AS ME AND MIKASA

 

**cutieblondie:** Im Armin you dumb

  

**Eren_yeager:** oh

 

 

*** _nickname_ iloveerensomuchiwannadie _went idle_ ***

 

**cutieblondie:**...

 

**cutieblondie:** eren we need to talk

 

**Eren_yeager:** Then explain how you all have usernames like that???????? I mean I thought it was firstname_lastname in this app and why is MIKASAS NAME "I LOVE EREN SO MUCH I WANNA DIE"????????????? WHAT

 

*** _nickname_ cuteblondie _changed username_ Eren_yeager _to nickname_ icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans***

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** QUIT TELLING LIES I DONT DO THAT! >:(

 

**cutieblondie:** well i mean

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** how do u do that nickname thing that was so cool

 

**cutieblondie:** everything is cool for you eren

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** stop that

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** tell me NOWNOWNOW

 

**cutieblodie:** im not sure if i want to

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** WHY NOT

 

**cutieblondie:** ok fine, you would need an admin thingy

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** whats an admin

 

**cutieblondie:** someone who controls the group, like managing things and adding people to the group

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** OOOOH I WANT THAT

 

  **cutieblondie:** i told you that i wasn't sure if i wanted to

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**cutieblondie:** okokok jesus i will just quit spamming idiot

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

 

**cutieblondie:** I forgot to mention that we could kick people out of the group chat

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** literally?

 

**cutieblondie:** uh well kinda

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans:** ok fine I'll stop

 

**cutieblondie:** wow you actually did what i told you to do for once

 

**cutieblondie:** im forever proud of you ma boi

 

*** _nickname_ cutieblondie _had turned_   _nickname_ icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans _into an_ _ADMIN_ ***

 

**icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans _:_** YAY

 

**cutieblondie:** ok so if ya wanna change yo username you gotta click the three lines on the top and go to settings

 

*** _nickname_  icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans _changed nickname_ icryeverydayatschoolbecauseofstupidtitans _ _to_ nickname_ youreren***

**youreren:** omg 

 

**youreren:** you can even add people tooo!!!????

 

**cutieblondie:** uh i guess but this group chat is only for the 3 of us, not anyone else

 

**youreren:** well say whatever you want old man because your in for a long ride

 

**cutieblondie:** oh no... I guess I should remove the admin off you

 

**cutieblondie:** And eren, your older than me so how am I an old man

 

*** _nickname_ youreren _had removed ADMIN off_ _nickname_  cutieblondie***

 

 

**cutieblondie:** Oh crap.. What have I done... I should have removed it sooner

 

**cutieblondie:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**cutieblondie:** EREN I AM NOT PROUD OF YOU ANYMORE >:(

 

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert ;  _nickname_ cutieblondie  _left the group_ ***

**youreren:** Oh no you just did not

 

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert _and username_ Jean_Kirstein _was invited to group chat_ LETSPARTY101***

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert _declined invitation_ ***

*** _username_ Jean_Kirstein  _accepted invitation*_**

 

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** um what..? What kind of groupchat is this..?? Eren is that you?

 

**youreren:** lol yes hi also why isn't Armin accepting the invite hold on imma message him out of group chat on private

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** Idiot, you can just say PM, or PMing its just a shorter version of Private Message

 

**youreren:** you cant tell me what to do

 

**Jean_Kirsten:** Then what the hell am I here for?

 

**youreren:** Mikasa's here you could add her if you want

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** Ayy thanks dude

 

**youreren:** but we have important things to discuss

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** ok what

 

**youreren:** we have have have to get Armin to this group

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** Why's that important

 

**youreren:** uh... Nvm ill just add him myself

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** lol ok 

 

 

* * *

 

**Eren_yeager, Armin_Arlert**

*** _username_ Eren_yeager _started a Private Message with username_ Armin_Arlert***

 

  **Eren_Yeager:** dude ya have to come to the group I added Jean

 

**Armin_Arlert:** you freaking added Jean???? The group is supposed to be for the 3 of us 

 

**Eren_Yeager:** we could make another group

 

**Armin_Arlert:** yeah your right, so were just gonna delete the LETSPARTY101

 

**Eren_Yeager:** whats that

 

**Armin_Arlert:** the group chat that we were in

 

**Eren_yeager:** ah right

 

**Eren_yeager:** well thats the stupidest name I've ever heard

 

**Armin_Arlert:** :(

 

**Eren_yeager:** but i like it :)

 

**Armin_Arlert:** :)

 

**Eren_yeager:** ok so were not gonna disband that group chat but I wanna add more members and ill make you the admin again

 

**Armin_Arlert:** hmm ok fine so it's like a class group chat?

 

**Eren_yeager:** kind-of

 

**Armin_Arlert:** Uh.. Well... Okay, we can live with it

 

**Eren_yeager:** hot diggity dawg!

 

**Armin_Arlert:** Uh since when did you say that

 

* * *

 

 

**GROUP CHAT LETSPARTY101**

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert  _was invited to group chat_  LETSPARTY101***

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert accepted _invitation_ ***

 

 

**Armin_Arlert:** So uh hey I'm back

 

**Eren_Yeager :** OH YEAHHH

 

*** _nickname_ iloveerensomuchiwannadie  _went online_ ***

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** And im back too

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** was eating doritos while binge watching

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** you guys wanna join?

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** Im watching a cool movie called Lost Girl and its based on a best-selling manga :P

 

**Armin_Arlert:** Sure! Why not? Ill be in your house after 10 minutes

 

*** _username_ Armin_Arlert _went idle_ ***

 

**Eren_Yeager:** Count me in baby

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** Eren... Did you call me baby? (o//3//o)

 

**Eren_Yeager:** No i was saying that to Armin

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** thats gay

 

**Eren_Yeager:**  Im gayYour gay everyone is gay

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** I have nothing against your opinion welcome to the pride

 

**Eren_Yeager:** dude I was referring baby to no one i was just kidding also why is the word baby so important

 

**Eren_Yeager:** but are you really gay..?

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** I mean you can look at my username if you want for proof that im really not eren (-//3//-)

 

**Eren_Yeager:** I love you too sis, were sisters and brothers and were one big family

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** um.. yeah i guess you can kinda say that :(

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** Hi my name is Jean and I feel left out

 

i **loveerensomuchiwannadie:** um, what is Jean doing here?

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** may I say your the most beautiful person I've ever saw Mikasa

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** um

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** your eyes, your hair, your everything is just so... Marvellous..

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** Jesus Jean, this is my fifth time talking to you and it took you long enough to notice?

 

**Eren_yeager:** hey Jean wanna binge watch with us

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** if Mikasa is there then im up for it ;)

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** uhh

 

**Eren_yeager:** alright the popcorn and soda are ready

 

**iloveerensomuchiwannadie:** Yay!

 

**Jean_Kirstein:** I'm coming in a few minutes

 

*** _username_ Jean_Kirstein _went idle_ ***

 

*** _nickname_  iloveerensomuchiwannadie _went idle*_**

 

*** _username_ Eren_yeager _went idle_ ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the first chapter kids


End file.
